En grandissant
by Alaiya
Summary: OS - On se confronte plus souvent à soi-même lorsqu'on décide de se fuir. Mais c'est aussi de cette manière qu'on apprend. Qu'on grandit. Cette leçon Ginoza a fini par l'apprendre. Spoil épisode 22.


**Titre** : En grandissant

**Fandom** : Psycho Pass

**Personnages** : Nobuchika Ginoza, mention de Tomomi Masaoka

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots** : 670

**Note** : spoil épisode 22

**Disclaimer** : Production I.G.

* * *

**En grandissant**

On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. C'est pourtant dans celui d'une salle de bains que Ginoza a découvert la sienne.

La première fois, il se tient aux côtés de son père et le regarde se raser. Seule la partie supérieure du visage du gamin qu'il est affleure le bas du miroir. Un instant il contemple leurs reflets à tous les deux, lui avec sa bouille ronde de gosse surmontée d'une tignasse d'épis désordonnés, son père avec sa figure large, déjà marquée par le temps et par une cicatrice au coin des lèvres il est heureux de constater qu'ils ont les mêmes yeux. Exactement. Tomomi sourit puis pose sa grande main sur le crâne de son fils : « Nobuchika, quand tu seras plus grand, c'est moi qui t'apprendrai à te raser,» dit-il de sa grosse voix avant d'éclater de rire lorsque l'enfant proteste : il a déjà huit ans tout de même !

La seconde fois le trouve face à son reflet aussi blême qu'un de ces énièmes matins ponctuant ses nuits vides de sommeil mais emplis de larmes. Celles de sa mère. Elle a perdu ses amis il a perdu ses copains. Au lycée, ses professeurs, ses camarades, tous le regardent avec suspicion. Personne ne lui adresse plus la parole. Tout le monde l'évite. La criminalité est héréditaire. On n'en est pas sûr. Mais on le dit. Les gens le croient. Et lui ? Il lui ressemble toujours autant. Peut-être même plus encore avec le temps mais comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Son père est devenu un exécuteur. Un chien. Une bête sauvage qu'on tient enfermée vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, à l'écart de cette société pour laquelle Tomomi est devenu un danger. Cet emprisonnement qui ne dit pas son nom ne l'empêche cependant pas de demeurer la source du malheur familial. Ginoza serre le poing ce jour-là. Non, il ne sera pas _comme lui_. Jamais.  
Sur le chemin du lycée, il entre dans une boutique. Un opticien qu'il a toujours vu là sans y prêter la moindre attention, lui dont la vue est parfaite. Il n'hésite pas longtemps à peine celui de laisser Sybil, qui a scanné son visage à l'entrée du magasin, lui désigner la paire convenant à son visage. Il s'en saisit, la paye avant de la jucher sur son nez, sous le regard ahuri du praticien, effaré de devoir laisser partir ce client équipé de simples verres neutres. Il ne le reverra d'ailleurs jamais plus.

La troisième fois sera la dernière. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il en a la certitude. En ce matin de septembre, le fond de l'air est frais mais il amène avec lui au travers de la fenêtre ouverte le chant des oiseaux et les derniers éclats de l'été qui s'éloigne. Il s'observe dans le miroir. Il vient de passer un peigne dans sa chevelure, qui demeure toujours aussi indisciplinée, ses mèches raides retombant sur son front. Devant ses yeux. Il s'en amuse. Et d'un mouvement de tête, il les oblige à s'écarter. A présent, c'est le vert foncé des pupilles de son père qui le dévisage. Il n'y lit rien de tangible, mais il devine sans peine les mots que Tomomi aurait associés à ce regard pensif dont, souvent, il a gratifié son inspecteur de fils en se croyant ignoré de lui : « Ce qui est fait est fait, tu as le droit de me le reprocher, mais je ne regrette rien ». A la vérité, il ne l'a jamais vraiment dit comme ça mais le regard redevenu familier ne ment pas, lui. Nobuchika laisse échapper un soupir et dans le même temps, c'est un poids qui disparaît. Il baisse les yeux vers ce que ces doigts triturent depuis de longues minutes. Vraiment, il ne l'aurait pas pensé. A moins qu'il n'ait pas voulu y penser, allez savoir.

L'exécuteur Ginoza sort de la salle de bains. Derrière lui, sous l'évier, une branche de lunettes dépasse de la poubelle.

**FIN**


End file.
